When $0.\overline{36}$ is expressed as a common fraction in lowest terms, what is the sum of the numerator and denominator?
$0.\overline{36}=\frac{36}{99}=\frac{4}{11}$. The sum of the numerator and denominator is $4+11=\boxed{15}$.